And We All Have A Hell
by Hitoko-sama
Summary: SONG FIC! And We All Have A HELL, From First To Last! Itachi is lusting for Sasuke, what will happen when the older's lust becomes way to much to handle? Find out. Yaoi.


**My first song fic!**

**Artist: From First to Last.  
Album: Heroine Song: And We All Have A Hell**

**UCHIHACEST! Slight rape...kinda matches the song. Itachi's PV**  
--

_Every day gets worse,  
Locked in a vice my thoughts perverse  
You must wonder why I look at you that way (In any way)_

I watched my dear little Otouto. It was almost way to much to bear, watching is not as satisfying as it used to be, my sick obsession has turned into something much more, wrong. But I cannot stop until I get EXACTLY what I want.

_Tonight I'll make my way into your house  
I must; I'm lusting for your body_

My plan is simple enough. Break in, fight slightly, get Sasuke to submit, fuck him hard, leave.

I waited for hours. Sasuke came home. He seemed unknowing of my presence, but he seemed on edge. Maybe he felt something was going to happen so he was going to watch himself at any and all opportunities. God I must have him soon, my hard on is almost killing me. At about 11 he yawned and stretched. I think he's finally retiring for the night. I jumped to his bed room window. He removed his shirt, the muscles on his stomach aren't very defined. He hasn't been training very hard.

He laid down and placed his head the pillow. Luckily he was facing the window. After a few minutes his features softened. I knew he was asleep, so I quietly opened his window and snuck in.

_Skin looks tight, think I just might have  
To take a bite, but I know one will turn  
To three or four or more, my little whore_

I got closer to him and just sucked up his scent. I couldn't contain myself, so I jumped on him. Sasuke's eyes flew open and I pinned his arms down. He began to thrash around and scream. This only made me harder.

" Stop it unless you want to die!" I threatened, smacking him with my free hand.

He stopped, a tear escaping his eye. I licked it up, tasted like innocence. Sasuke's skin looked so tasty. I just had to bite it. I lowered my head onto his shoulder and bite it. He cried out with pain, fueling my cruelty. I bite him another three times, drawing blood. I licked it, god he was SO pure.

_Tonight, tonight  
She's not alone (can you taste the wicked in the room)  
Bobbysoxer are so pure, so young  
(By morning her soul will be gone, gone.)_

" Your mine Sasuke."

_I did a beautiful thing,__  
Relax baby, that's a good girl  
You're like my work of art  
I can control, I can contort any  
Position that I wish,  
I make my fantasy reality  
Hold still, it will be over soon_

His eyes were semi swollen, from the tears that poured from them. I cupped his face and kissed his lips. He didn't pull away, he knew the consequences if he did. I licked his bottom lip and he opened his mouth, my tongue darted in savoring his sweet flavor. Sasuke moaned, and our tongues moved together, sending shivers of pleasure down my spin. I started removing his pants, when one of his hands broke free and grabbed my wrist, he shook his head. I nodded my head and he whimpered. I smiled at his submission. Continuing my mission, I removed his pants and looked at the forming erection in his boxers. I smirked, but it only grew when I saw Sasuke's reddening cheeks. So Sasuke was enjoying this almost as much as I was.

I tugged the his boxers off the heated flesh. To my complete surprise, Sasuke was fully erect. Shrugging off my shock, I looked at his throbbing erection, debating on the way I should do this. My hand wrapped around it, pre-cum staining my fingers. I pulled and rubbed it, making Sasuke moan and thrash slightly. His actions were intoxicating, I could have cum. Giving his cock another good tug, I stopped. He looked down at me, his eyes full of unfulfilled want. To tease him even more I ran my finger by his length, not letting it touch. His torso moved slightly, I knew he would attempt to get up or move away. I couldn't let this happen, not now. Not after I've gotten so close. I moved fast and bound Sasuke's wrists above his head. He tugged at the bindings, they didn't move. More tears fell from Sasuke's eyes.

" Relax Sasuke, it will be over soon." I said stroking his wet cheeks, " If you don't struggle it won't hurt as much."

He nodded and leaned into my touch, I knew he wanted some connection between us before I did this.

" That's a good boy." I murmured.

I knew I couldn't last much longer so I shoved three fingers into Sasuke's mouth. He clumsily coated them in saliva. Feeling that they were wet enough I pulled them out, causing him to whimper. I ran them down his stomach, around his erection and under his thigh. I pushed my finger against him, preparing him for it to go inside.

" Just do it Itachi!" He finally said.

I shrugged and shoved my finger in. He was so tight, I couldn't wait for something else to enter inside. Waiting for him to relax was hell, and I guess we all have a hell. He relaxed but tensed up again because I added the second finger, god he really needed to stop that. Finally relaxing again I slid the final finger inside. I thrusted them in and out, looking for Sasuke's spot. I knew I found it when Sasuke cried out with extreme pleasure.

" AGAIN!" He screamed trying to thrust himself down on my fingers.

Answering his needs I thrust my fingers in deeper and wiggled them as much as I could. He threw his back and moaned, I shuddered when I thought about what sounds I could make him utter. I pulled my fingers out in almost a frayed panic. I pulled my clothes off, remotely slow. I'm not sure if it was to torture Sasuke or myself. As soon as my clothes were off I positioned myself to enter. I looked up at Sasuke, he was licking his lips in anticipation. I thrusted in fully, knowing it would hurt Sasuke. Tears streamed from his eyes, I kissed them away. I tried to make him as comfortable as possible while I did this.

" MOVE!!" Sasuke yelled.

I thrusted into him, his tightness was getting the better of me. I needed to find his prostate so he would enjoy this more. I thrusted in again, this time I hit it hard, making him spill cum onto my chest. Knowing my fate would be the same I thrusted and thrusted into him. I came hard, filling him. His breath hitched as I rode out my orgasm. I looked at his face, it was completely smooth and relaxed. So he had passed out afterward, had he? I sighed and untied his wrists.

" I did a beautiful thing." I murmured.

_Tonight, tonight  
She's not alone (can you taste the wicked in the room)  
Bobbysoxer are so pure, so young  
(By morning her soul will be gone, gone, gone, gone.)_

I got off him and went into the bathroom. I turned on the shower, letting the hot water hit my skin and soothe me. Mission accomplished. After my brief cleaning, I put my clothes back on and left.

_I blend with the walls so I won't be seen  
My love, you smell so.  
I took one good look,  
And then followed you home_

Again I see my Otouto, my body still lusts for him. I shall prove my power to him again, and maybe every other time I enter this village and get a good look at him. Tonight he will not be alone with his thoughts.

_Tonight, tonight  
She's not alone (can you taste the wicked in the room)  
Bobbysoxer are so pure, so young  
(By morning her soul will be gone)_

**Wow, that was an intense one. I hope you enjoyed my hard labor.**

Sasuke: What the hell is a bobbysoxer?  
Me: Ummm...I don't know get a dictionary.  
Itachi: A bobbysoxer is a teenage girl from the 1940's and 1950's.  
Me: M'kay. WELLL THIS WAS HITOKO-SAMA!! Look out for another Uchihacest fic that I'm writing!  
Sasuke: God no.  
Itachi: You are god Hitoko-sama. I love you.  
Me: Shut up baby I knows it.


End file.
